nocni_hlidkafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Dračí event
Návrat Ještě jeden kopec, pak srázné údolí a bude na místě. Berthall spěchal, co mu stále pochroumané svaly dovolovaly. Bylo to už poměrně dlouho, co jej v boji na posvátné elfské hoře Hyjalu odhodil ohnivý zplozenec zla, a zranění způsobená nárazem do stromu, se i přes veškerou snahu léčitelů hojila jen pomalu. I pouhá jízda na koni napínala míru jeho vytrvalosti k prasknutí, ale pořád lépe, než jít celou cestu pěšky. "Tam bych došel, ale zpět by mne odnesli na márách a bradou vzhůru", pomyslel si a popohnal koně blíž k trpasličí pevnosti v Hinterlands. Doufal, že nepotká nikoho, kromě trpaslíků - pokud možno přiopilých. Osoba, za kterou jel, byla skryta u trpaslíků už přes rok, aniž by věděli, kdo je. Pousmál se - na chvíli najde pochopení, radu a klid. "Pokud nebyla odhalena", ozval se mu v hlavě varovný hlas. Berthall jej zaplašil jako otravnou mouchu a popohnal koně do svižnějšího klusu. Do trpasličí pevnosti dorazil k polednímu. Sotva jeho boty zaharašily u vstupu do velké společenské místnosti, od krbu se pootočila postava v rudé kápi, z pod které žhnuly zlatavě se lesknoucí plazí oči. Saristrasza ,ukrývaná před venkovním světem -a hlavně před černou letkou, neztratila nic ze své impozantnosti, byť zvolila lidskou podobu. "Dlouho jsme se neviděli, kapitáne," zazněl místností tichý, kultivovaně znějící hlas. "Už jsem měla nutkání vydat se ven na vlastní odpovědnost a zjistit, co se děje." Berthall se uklonil. "Rád vás vidím živou po tom, co se stalo venku. Naprostá spoušť." Saristrasza sklopila pohled. "Sama země naříkala - a vše živé s ní. Nečekají nás lehké časy... řekněte, přežili všichni z vašich - tedy našich - přátel?" "Byly ztraceny velké části našich jednotek, několik lidí je nezvěstných. Navíc zaútočili nemrtví a vnesli do situace ještě větší chaos," odpovídal po pravdě Berthall. "Na hoře Hyjalu pak došlo k dalším nepříjemnostem a je více než jasné, že se na světlo vydral ještě jeden nepřítel, pominu-li černou letku." "Kdo?" pozvedla tvář Saristrasza, jako by nevěřila tomu, že situace může být ještě horší. "Ragnaros, paní," vyřkl to prožluklé jméno Berthall. "Lituji, že vám to musím oznamovat právě já." Berthall odjížděl z pevnosti v Hinterlands poměrně pozdě, ale s úsměvem. Saristrasza zachovala svoji identitu v tajnosti a nikoho z okolních obyvatel by ani v nejmenším nenapadlo, že v trpasličí pevnosti sídlí drak. Navíc mu pomohla od úporných bolestí, které ho sužovaly od boje na Hyjalu. Cesta nyní ubíhala rychleji. Kolem byl klid a nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by moh být porušen. Berthall si dovolil polevit z obvyklé ostražitosti a zamyslel se nad tím, jak se vlastně všechno semlelo a proč je jedním z mála lidí, kteří požívají dračího vděku. Začalo to tak: skupina alterackých a stromgardských vojáků se před nějakými patnácti měsíci vypravila na obhlídku. Nalezli černého draka ničící hnízdo rudých. Sebrali skořepinu vejce coby důkaz a měli se k odchodu. Po několik následujících týdnů vídali černého draka častěji a nenapadlo je nic lepšího, než žádat odpovědi na místě nejvyšším. Z Alteraku bylo vypraveno poselstvo přímo k Alexstrasze. Oběma pověřeným se klepala kolena, ale byli přijati vlídně, ba byli dokonce požádáni o pomoc s nalezením dračice, která přišla o snůšku. Dračice byla nalezena dílem náhodně. Trollové v okolních vesnicích totiž až nápadně často hovořili o velké hostině a masu které spadlo z nebes. Už ten fakt, že vzduchem poletující tvor by nasytil více jak padesát trollů, byl krajně podezřelý. Úderná skupina vzala jednu trollskou vesnici po druhé a obracela je naruby. Nakonec bylo zjištěno, že velká žranice se má konat v okamžiku, kdy "maso už nebude pálit", což bylo neklamné znamení toho, že ono "maso" ještě žije. Nebýt intervence ze strany spojených alterackých a stromgardských sil, pochroumaná Saristrasza by byla vskutku rozporcována a snědena trolly. Vzhledem k tomu, že přechovávat tento nenadálý úlovek ve stromgarde by bylo příliš rizikové, byla dračice ponechána pod dohledem felčarů v trpasličí pevnosti - kde ostatně žila až do teď. Jinak to ani nešlo. Černých přibylo, nyní byli dva a zdálo se, že čistí okolí od potenciálního nebezpečí, aby mohli sami hnízdit. Stejně jako předtím jeden z nich pocuchal Saristraszu, napadli nyní oba jejího druha jménem Narillasanz a smetli jej z oblohy. Proti rozměrnějším černým neměl šanci a po krátkém boji byl zabit. Mezi tím vším se podařilo i zjistit, koho že mají severní země proti sobě. Po cestě nazpět po stopách černého draka (které vedly až na Outland) bylo více než jisté, že zde neoperuje jeden drak, ale rovnou dva. Obsidia a Hemathion. I když nebyli z nejmenších, dokázali se i skrývat v belfské podobě. V té skutečné jejich křídla zakrývala oblohu a rozměrově několikrát převyšovali skromnou výpomoc z řad rudé letky. O síle draka se přesvědčil i Seitheach. Ve snaze rázně utnout řádění černých, se pokusil Obsidii eliminovat ručně ve chvíli, kdy se chystala k odpočinku u vodopádu v horách Hinterlands. O marnosti svého počínání se přesvědčil v momentu, kdy se ohrožovaná dračice proměnila a začala jízda, na kterou neměl Seitheach do konce života zapomenout. Dračice vzlétla do vzduchu a ve snaze jej setřást z krku, jím flákala o stromy a vše, co bylo v dosahu. Reflex klíštěte opustil statečného elfa ve chvíli, kdy byl několikrát otlučen o strop jeskyně, do které Obsidia vlétla. Z nepochopitelných důvodů ovšem elfa nezabila, ale co nejrychleji a velmi hlučně opustila oblast. Od té doby nebylo po černých dracích v oblasti ani vidu ani slechu. Teď, když přilétl Deathwing, bylo vše jinak. Samostatně se pohybující rudý drak nebyl v bezpečí a Sarisztrasza byla donucena cestovat mimo severské země nepoznána a už vůbec ne vzduchem. S bandou trpaslíků - archeologů se měla dostat jižněji - směrem ke Stromgarde, ovšem nevyzpytatelné moře zaneslo jejich loď až příliš daleko - štěstí, že se před příď postavil přístav Stormwindu a neskončili někde v džungli Stranglethornu. V hostinci Darkshire narazila na několik lidí, kteří se chystali k cestě zpět na sever. Jakýsi oplátovaný rytíř jménem Lucan cestoval "na zkušenou" do morových zemí a jeden méně živý exemplář rytíře se chystal právě do Stromgarde. Cesta probíhala poměrně v klidu, až do chvíle, než bylo třeba přejít přes hořící pláně, které byly, jsou a budou zamořené černými draky a orky klanu blackhand. Cesta dál nebyla snadná, i když se ke skupině přidala dvoučlenná dámská posila. Tmou, ozařovanou pouze lávovými jezery, se pohybovalo dost nepovolaných očí, které mohly snadno zjistit, proč jim tak nesourodé uskupení leze přímo do chřtánu a necestuje bezpečněji - vzduchem. Netrvalo příliš dlouho a nastala první konfrontace - protivníkem bylo malé černé dráče. Jeho velikost nečinila jakékoliv potíže, ovšem mrštnost, s jakou se vyhnulo letícímu Deadovu krumpáči, a hlasité kvičení, když mu dobře mířená šipka poranila křídlo, nadělaly vrásky všem. Přítomnost rudé dračice byla odhalena, takže se daly čekat už jen potíže. Nemuselo se na ně čekat přílišnou dobu. Nastaly ihned po vchodu do černé hory. Čekala tam skupina orků, vyžadující vydání draka do jejich rukou. Nu, prostě evidentní střet zájmů končící prolitím hektolitru orčí a dračí, potažmo trpasličí krve. Z černé hory vystřelila skupina jako by jim za patami hořelo - a také že ano, dark ironští trpaslíci je naháněli až k průchodu do jezerní země. Po několika pozvánkách na pivo a vyčerpávajícím pochodu bažinami se všech pět cestovatelů dostalo až do Stromgarde. Přivítání patřilo k těm přívětivějším. Všichni si oddechli a vše se zdálo být v naprostém pořádku. Jen dračice odcházela z dlouho plánovaného setkání poněkud rozčarována (pokud se dá z dračího výrazu alespoň trochu číst) a odlétla směrem k horám bez vřelejšího rozloučení. Co se v pevnosti stalo, nikdo neví. 2. Nový nepřítel Lord Angelus překotně spěchal na sever. Po návštěvě starých známých v zemi, kde mu ještě před krátkou dobou říkali "pane" , se vracel do Stromgarde. Nebylo divu. Jižněji ještě stále nebylo natolik bezpečno aby riskoval život své rodiny z důvodu návratu k věrným lidem z Darkshire, ať jej přemlouvali jakkoliv. Lid na místě, za které před povstáním odpovídal, shledal opět takový, jakým byl, když se ujímal vedení tamní hlídky. Bez jistot, zásob a bez pomoci. Cítil lítost nad tím, jak šel tamní kraj za poslední rok ke dnu, ale opravdu nestál o to být za své služby odměněn setnutím hlavy. Raději být čestně živ na severu, než se nechat na jihu beze cti popravit kvůli hlouposti poslední kancléřky. Odplivl si. Celá záležitost zanechávala na patře hořkou příchuť. Kdyby měl král Wrynn ve správné chvíli oči a mozek na správném místě, mohl dosáhnout smíru všech zemí snadno a hladce, jenže se tak prostě nestalo. Ale co, kašlat na to. Na celý Stormwind. Na severu jej čeká vstřícné přijetí a doma žena s několikaměsíčním synem, což byl fakt, který Angelovi okamžitě spravil náladu. Těsně před branou Stromgarde mu cestu zkřížil drak velmi podobný jeho Trnovi, jen o hodný kus větší. Po malé chvíli přemýšlení mu bylo jasné, že před ním stojí Saristrasza. První přivítání v pevnosti bylo tedy velice vřelé a nikoliv bez následků. Po chvíli zdvořilostního hovoru přešli k aktuální situaci a potřebám obránců co se týče očekávané bitvy s nemrtvými. Dostalo se mu neočekávaného luxusu. Mohl kdykoliv požádat o pomoc rudé dračice s čímkoliv, co bude v jejích silách. Ještě chvíli po skončení hovoru sledoval odlétajícího draka a až když zalétl kamsi za obzor, Angelus vjel do známých zdí Stromgarde. Usmíval se - dnes už mu náladu nezkazí nic. Jemu ne, ale draku hovor jaksi vázl. Možnost přijít na důvod zkrácené dračí výřečnosti dostal o dva dny později právě Berthall. Ten, který přinesl do pevnosti v Hinterlands poslední zprávu o tom, co se děje. Není obvyklé, aby si drak postěžoval člověku, ale stalo se tak. Berthall si vyslechl, jak byla Sarisztrasza po dlouhé cestě přijata a jen se lupl do čela, ovšem, to nebylo vše. "Poté jsem tedy na doporučení elfa odešla zpět ke své letce, která nyní sídlí nedaleko, jak mi prozradil jeden z rytířů. Tam mi Velká nakázala, že zde mám kontrolovat dění...," popisovala dračice ne zrovna lákavou situaci, frkla a potřásla hlavou. "Čili vás poslala nazpět." Berthall obezřetně volil slova. Nechtěl Sarisztraszu odradit od ochoty vypomoci s odražením nemrtvých. "Snad panovaly obavy, že by mohlo dojít k vašemu zranění," začal opatrně urovnávat pošramocené mínění dračice. "Osobně bych něco takového také nerad." "Jsem si plně vědoma toho, co dokáže napáchat drak vzkříšený nečistou silou, ale bylo by mi silně nepříjemné být zde a nepomoci vám, když jste vy před rokem pomohli mně," opáčila již o něco mírněji. "Splatím svůj dluh vůči zdejším lidem." To, že svá slova myslela vážně, se projevilo v následujících dnech, kdy do pevnosti přibyly dvě balisty, postupně přenesené pod rudými křídly. Balisty i Sarisztrasza splnily svůj úkol téměř dokonale (viz. "bitva o Stromgarde") , ovšem den po boji nebylo po draku ani vidu, natož slechu. O hledání se pokoušel Angelus, Berthall i jiní, a výsledky chtěl znát i král... Ovšem nikdo nenalezl ani šupinu. Okusují snad někde v Arathi lišky dračí kosti? Mezi tím vším proběhla ještě jedna neméně zajímavá událost, která pasovala rytíře Volcanose na felčara, Lorda Angeluse na činitele zázraků a oba dva shodně na blázny riskující krky. Vše se mělo tak: Lord Angelus při jedné z hlídek nad táborem nemrtvých vzbudil ne příliš chtěnou pozornost, kteroužto smrdutá kostěná cháska ocenila více či méně zdařilými salvami šipek. Vzhledem k tomu, že drak byl dobrým cílem, nemohlo to dopadnout jinak, než na zem. Přistání bylo jen o chlup úspěšnější, než podobný manévr nejmenované Draeneiské lodi před několika lety. Když už nic jiného, vyrytý rigol byl menší a oběti se, alespoň podle okamžité kontroly, omezily na číslo jedna. Leč okamžitá kontrola nebyla přesná a Angelus, užírající se nejistotou, se prostě o den později musel přesvědčit, zda Trn (tak draku říkal) opravdu skončil tam, kam dopadl. Po příchodu na místo bylo jasné, že drak ještě není mrtev. Zbývalo tedy jediné. Dostat jej z dosahu nemrtvé chásky. Ke slovu přišly nejprve dosažitelné lektvary, které však byly něco jako malina pro elekka. Drak po jejich pozření urazil krátkou trasu, zhruba na půl cesty k pevnosti, a opět zalehl. Angelus ozkoušel vše. Maso, vodu, pobídky... sliboval draku věci, při kterých zůstával rozum stát. Jisté však bylo to, že vše dohromady zabralo a oslabený tvor se za vydatné pomoci domotal až do bezpečí Stromgarde. Zde nastoupil do příběhu Volcanos. Tahal šipky, mrazil, ba se dokonce pokusil o transfuzi krve od svého draka (áno, od jeho protodraka Debila). Prvé dvě činnosti byly úspěšné, třetí nikoliv. Potrefený nebožák sebou začal po prvních přenesených kapkách krve tak šít a mlátit křídly, že by byl novopečeného adepta medicíny rozmačkal. Zůstalo tedy jen u ošetření ran a odsunu draka dále - kamsi do míst vyhrazených ogrům. Dalších pár dní se o něj staral Volcanos i jiní léčitelé a pak se vypařil, jako by do vody spadl. Každý večer Angelus vycházel před dům a čekal, kdy uslyší svištění Trnových křídel. Během týdne se dočkal draka a současně i velkého překvapení s kterým se zatím nikomu nesvěřil. Zná jej pouze on sám a drak. (ooc: jedná se o událost, která začala na SWL, pokračovala na Gamenode, a její aktéři se čas od času pohybují i v současném dění)